


A Caffeinated Culprit?

by reinadefuego



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Community: doubledrabbles, Double Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Blair wouldn't call what they were dealing with a 'learning curve'.Written for challenge 060 - "crowd" at doubledrabble.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Double Drabbles: 200-word stories





	A Caffeinated Culprit?

"I'm right here, man." Blair squeezed his shoulder as they pushed through the throng of tourists. With the onset of the holiday season, Cascade had become a stomping ground for sightseers, and now he and Jim were stuck in the middle of it. "Just keep walking."

Easier said than done, Jim thought, rubbing his temples. Blair's hearing wasn't spiralling out of control and picking up on the slightest ruffle of a pigeon's feathers or the humming of industrial refrigerators in nearby restaurants.

"Hey, if this is a Sentinel thing, we could talk about it." Blair wouldn't quite call what they were dealing with a 'learning curve' (it was more like a mountain) but there were still so many unknowns, like how fast Jim could switch his hyperfocused senses on and off. "Is it a Sentinel thing?"

"Yeah. I'm hearing everything." He maneuvered himself towards the nearest set of traffic lights, dodging kids and adults alike, and repeatedly pressed the 'walk' button. "I walk up this street all the time. It shouldn't—"

"How many cups of coffee have you had?"

"It's not the caffeine, Blair."

"Well it could be."

"No." Whatever Blair was implying, just no. "I'm not giving up coffee."


End file.
